


Wishing Well

by kewlwhp



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Singing, dorogrid, sylvain is literally only mentioned and dorothea curses his name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kewlwhp/pseuds/kewlwhp
Summary: Suddenly a drop of water had fallen from the bottom of the bucket she had drawn up. It made a wonderful resonant sound as it hit the surface of the water below.Dorothea looked around cautiously before singing up the scale. A smile graced her lips as the well perfectly echoed her voice back up to her, like a pseudo duet.She paused for a moment, a giddy smile growing on her lips at the thought that just came to her. There was this song she remembered from an opera she had been cast in a long time ago. The scene was almost too perfect in her mind. A young princess singing into a wishing well, dreaming about her future lover, wondering who they would be and what wonderfully romantic things they would say to her. So with that in mind she began to sing.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Wishing Well

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I love this pairing so much it's actually embarrassing...
> 
> This was based off of the song I'm Wishing/One Song from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves because I was listening to it and couldn't help but imagine this scene.
> 
> Also this was written at 1am in the morning so it is very short and pretty simple :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thanks so much for reading! Feel free to leave a comment if you would like too!
> 
> My twitter is @kewlwhp if you would like to scream about Three Houses with me!!

Doing manual labour was never Dorothea’s favourite pastime.

Chores were a drag to complete as they were always so physically intensive. Picking weeds in the courtyards made her back sore, aerial patrol was hard because a pegasus was extremely difficult to handle for a beginner, and stable work not only took the most physical effort to execute but also smelled the worst of all three. 

Lo and behold that was Dorothea’s responsibility today.

The only good thing that Dorothea could think about chores was how democratically they were assigned. Nobles and commoners were always tasked to do the same amount of work. Or at least they were supposed to.

With a guttural grunt Dorothea scooped the last of the dirty hay into the wheelbarrow with an old and rusty pitchfork that felt like it was almost half her body weight. She was sweaty and tired and just a few minutes ago she had chipped a nail. Of course she wouldn’t have been so exhausted if her partner had actually showed up in the first place.

“Where...is...Sylvain!” Dorothea panted, talking to herself as she pushed the shoddy wheelbarrow full of stinky, shit laced straw. Each word punctuating a shove her arms were almost incapable of performing. Why did this wheelbarrow have to have a sticky axel? How could an axel even become sticky?

Once she had successfully carted the old straw to its designated pile outside the stables she leaned against its outside wall to try and catch her breath. She used her sleeve to wipe at her sweaty forehead before removing her hat from her head and using it as a fan. The last thing she had to do was water the troughs and the thought of lugging around a heavy bucket full of sloshing water back and forth from the well and back sounded awful.

She wished for a courteous young man to come and help her. To suddenly appear and alleviate all her problems. It was a nice thought, though delusional if Dorothea were to consider her options. There were lots of young healthy men at Garreg Mach but none fit the description of the partner in her daydreams.

Least of all that awful Sylvain who failed to do the bare minimum of showing up when he was supposed to be there.

Dorothea mentally swore to kill the bastard once she was done here. That would have to come later though. After she finished chores she would be free to manhunt as much as she liked.

The only upside of her situation right now was that the well was fairly close by. She grabbed one of the buckets and walked to where it was situated, underneath a big apple tree with flower buds that were just beginning to blossom. It provided a nice bit of shade, and the smell of horse was undetectable from where she was standing. As Dorothea drew water she felt a nice cooling breeze as well.

Okay maybe this wasn’t so bad.

Suddenly a drop of water had fallen from the bottom of the bucket she had drawn up. It made a wonderful resonant sound as it hit the surface of the water below.

Dorothea looked around cautiously before singing up the scale. A smile graced her lips as the well perfectly echoed her voice back up to her, like a pseudo duet.

She paused for a moment, a giddy smile growing on her lips at the thought that just came to her. There was this song she remembered from an opera she had been cast in a long time ago. The scene was almost too perfect in her mind. A young princess singing into a wishing well, dreaming about her future lover, wondering who they would be and what wonderfully romantic things they would say to her. So with that in mind she began to sing.

_I’m wishing..._

_For the one I love..._

_To find me..._

_Today..._

_I’m hoping..._

_And I’m dreaming of..._

_The nice things..._

_They’ll say..._

As expected, the reverb of solid brick sounded wonderful. It was always the old wells that had such fantastic acoustics.

“Having fun?” a voice said suddenly from behind Dorothea.

Dorothea spun around with a start before being suddenly thrown off balance. She had underestimated how close the other person had been and before she knew it she was toppling over the well’s wall. Lucky for her the stranger had better reflexes than her. They wrapped their hands around Dorothea’s waist to keep her from falling into the well clutching.

“Ingrid!” Dorothea exclaimed finally recognizing the person holding her. She hooked her arms around Ingrid’s shoulders to steady herself, they were surprisingly sturdy for someone who looked to be about the same height and physique as her. “Don’t scare me like that!”

“Sorry!” Ingrid apologized. “I didn’t mean to startle you...”

It was then that the two realized just how close their faces were, and how their bodies had instinctively pressed together. To an outsider’s point of view Ingrid was practically dipping Dorothea over the ledge of the well.

“Talk about sweeping a girl off of her feet.” Dorothea commented once the they both righted themselves.

The distance between them had grown suddenly again which Dorothea thought to be a shame. She quite enjoyed Ingrid holding her close like that. 

“Thank you for catching me.” Dorothea said as she recollected herself, unconsciously fluffing her hair to the right level of tousled and fixing the collar of her shirt just so.

“You’re welcome.” Ingrid replied as she just stood there, a foot away from Dorothea. Her hands clutched at the side of the well as she peered down to the unseeable bottom.

“You have a nice voice.” Ingrid complimented sheepishly, breaking the awkward silence that was starting to form. Her eyes shooting glances at Dorothea but never maintaining full eye contact.

“Thank you.” Dorothea said. She started to sway back and forth while gripping the well's edge like an anchor. Her heart was hammering against her chest and she didn’t know if it was because of adrenaline from nearly falling down a well or...something else.

“I...um...I recognized that song. That’s why I came over.” Ingrid said fiddling with her hands.

“I didn’t know you liked operas.”

“I like that one. My father took me to see it when I was fairly young so...”

“Do you know how the rest of the song goes?” Dorothea asked jumping at the opportunity while it was still there. She took a step closer to Ingrid so their arms were brushing up against each other.

“Oh, I’m not that great at singing so...”

Dorothea gently placed her hand over Ingrid’s. The two made eye contact and suddenly it felt like something warm was fluttering against Dorothea’s cheeks, permeating across her skin.

“I’d love to hear you sing.” said Dorothea, in almost a whisper. “If that’s alright with you.”

Ingrid pondered the request for a bit but then cleared her throat. Leaning over the ledge with her elbows pressed underneath her chest, she opened her mouth and began to sing into the depths of the well. Even though she was shy her voice rung out loud and clear.

_One song,_

_I have but one song..._

_One song,_

_Only for you..._

_One heart,_

_Tenderly beating..._

_Ever entreating,_

_Constant and true..._

Dorothea joined in, harmonizing with Ingrid’s simple melody so that they sung together in complete unison.

_One love,_

_That has possessed me..._

_One love,_

_Thrilling me through..._

_One song,_

_My heart keeps singing_

_Of one love,_

_Only for you..._

The two waited for the well to echo their voices back up for the last verse. They revelled in the magical feeling that seemed to be floating in the air, hovering around the pair. Dorothea gripped at the well’s ledge for dear life with fear that if she let go her whole body would start trembling with a rapidly growing affection.

“Wow...that was...” Ingrid said a bit breathlessly. Her gaze was focused at the vanishing bottom of the well, not daring to look Dorothea in the eye once again.

To rectify this Dorothea’s hand reached up to cup Ingrid’s cheek, guiding Ingrid's sight line towards her own face. Whether it was instinctive or not, she didn’t know. Dorothea blamed it on the emotion boiling up inside of her anyway. It was overwhelming but also somehow invigorating at the same time.

“You’re a wonderful singer, Ingrid.” Dorothea told her with such a genuine smile. Her speaking voice the softest it may have ever been ever in her life without forcing it to be.

She was holding Ingrid's face in her hands now, cradling it like something precious. The skin of her palms were beginning to feel very warm from just touching Ingrid’s cheeks like they were burning from such an intimate touch.

Then Ingrid’s hands went up to Dorothea’s wrists, lowering them so she could hold the girl's hands in her own. Her bangs fell over her face as she looked down at Dorothea’s hands, inspecting them ever so gently, feeling the smoothness of her skin beneath her slightly calloused fingertips.

Dorothea had never believed in a fairy tale sort of love more than in this moment. "Ingrid..." Dorothea started, her voice low and in a tone that asked for Ingrid's attention.

“Oh.” Ingrid said abruptly like she had only fully realized what was going on now. Her attention was caught on the full bucket of water at their feet. The one that Dorothea had filled and totally forgotten about. “I’ll help you with this.”

And so Ingrid let go of Dorothea’s hands and picked the bucket up by the handle. As she passed Dorothea caught a glimpse of Ingrid’s incredibly pink tinted face before she retreated into the stables.

Dorothea let out a deep sigh. Reality had come back in a flash and she didn’t welcome its return. She wished she and Ingrid could have lived in that moment for a hundred years or more. Singing about love together as if it were real.

As if the sum of theirs could become one through song.


End file.
